Kiss it all better
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: This is a sequel based on my other story "weird feeling" (so first read that one, otherwise it won't make any sense) and in some kind of way it talks about the aftermath of Dean's trauma. The shooting has left some sever scars on the lunatics psyche, making it hard for Dean to put the event behind himself so easily. (Ambreigns; posttraumatic diseas; fears of death)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,  
so this is some ... well what is this actually ...? Okay let's say short story. Probably about two chaps long (so no, it doesn't end after that!) But the most important thing is, (like you already could read in the summary) it's some kind of sequel based on "weird feeling" ... means you first have to read "weird feeling" before this one, otherwise it won't make any sense.  
**

 **I know I had promised you this since a while now and I know I'm pretty behind with my other stories as well (I just can't find time for it right now ... so stressful over here) So let me tell you this beforehand: Chap 2 will take its time, too ... I just didn't want to make you wait even longer from this one and uploaded the first chap now before even starting with the second chap*nervous laughter***

 _Author Note:  
The song I'm using in here is by "He is we" and it's called "kiss it all better"_

 **Warning: contains posttraumatic diseases and fears of death**

 _ **BUT : **(And even when this can be seen as some kind of spoiler now)  
 **I'm not the one for character deaths! I never was, and NEVER will be! (Just always keep that in mind** **while reading** **:))**  
_

 _ **Thanks for reading this first *hug*  
Now enjoy the first chap :D!**_

* * *

It felt like time had come to a halt, while Dean was standing in the middle of the shopping mall, unable to move. There he was again … that man, totally in black and with the gun in his hand, pointing it directly at the lunatic.  
Dean was standing completely alone … why was he alone? Where did everybody go?  
Dead silence arose, when the blonde's breath broke until it stopped completely for a few seconds. It was so quiet that Dean could hear the clicking noise, coming from the secured weapon, when the man released the safety catch of his gun.  
Suddenly everything went real quick. The trigger was pulled and Dean anxiously squinted his eyes, hearing how the gun went off. A deafening noise cut through the silence, caused by the bullet, leaving the barrel with an immense speed, while the blonde – who was still unable to move a muscle - was holding his breath, awaiting the merciless projectile to hit his body painfully. But it never came.  
Once more Dean was surrounded by silence and his breath was back, shallowly and much quicker than before, when the lunatic hesitantly opened his eyes.

 _He sees a smoking gun  
and the coward he ran_

For a moment time seemed to be frozen again. Wide-eyed Dean stared at his boyfriend, who had jumped in front of him, catching the bullet instead of the younger man.  
"R-Ro …", Dean gasped in shock, watching the Samoan going down with an agonized whimper.  
Suddenly they were completely alone. The mall in front of Dean's eyes changed into the small store room, which the lunatic had fled into a month ago. But the blonde seemed to not even notice it, only having eyes for his bleeding boyfriend on the floor.

 _And in his arms is the bleeding  
love of his life_

"Ro! O-Oh my God R-Ro!" Dean half ran, half stumbled over to the Samoan, falling on his knees beside him, "P-Please …" Tears were streaming over the younger man's face, when he rolled him on his back.  
"Argh!", Roman gasped, ripping his eyes open in pain, while he was covering his bloody chest with one hand. "Hah … hah …", he panted heavily, when every next breath he was taking became more painful and labored, while the horrified Samoan was looking at his other bloody hand.  
Everywhere was blood, turning Roman's white shirt dark red, while more of it was leaking through the tall man's trembling fingers.  
"O-Oh God …", Dean cried unable to hold the stream of tears back, while he tried to amplify the pressure on his boyfriend's bullet wound.

 _And he cries  
kiss it all better  
I'm not ready  
to go_

"Argh … i-it … h-hurts …", Roman groaned, his voice not more than a whisper, while he was staring up to his sobbing boyfriend, " … s-so … b-bad …" His words were soaked with agony, causing the tall man's chocked voice to tremble.  
"P-Please …" Was all that left Dean's lips, while he was looking down on his dying boyfriend through the blur of tears. "W-Why … w-why …?" The lunatic cried loudly, taking the Samoan's shivering hand in his, while his tears were mixing with Roman's blood, which kept on running out of the deadly wound.

 _It's not your fault love  
you didn't know  
you didn't know_

"P-Ple-ase R-Ro … d-don't … do-n't d-do t-this t-to … m-me …", Dean begged and leant his forehead against Roman's, while more tears were making their way over the blonde's cheeks, giving Dean the feeling of choking, "I-I … I n-n-need … y-you …"

 _His hands are so cold  
and he kisses his face  
and says 'Everything will be alright'_

Dean had pulled his boyfriend's head onto his lap, keeping it save on his thighs, while the lunatic's hand was covering Roman's, trying to stop the bleeding beneath.  
"P-Plea-se R-Ro …", the blonde sobbed. Cold, his boyfriend's hands were ice cold, when Dean leaned over the Samoan's face once more, kissing it desperately, " … d-don't … l-leave m-me …"  
Roman had closed his eyes, while his breathing became more shallow with every minute that past.  
"P-Please …", the younger man cried. "E-Everyt-thing … w-will b-e … a-alright …", he breathed against his boyfriend's pale, diaphoretic skin, even when Dean knew – deep inside him - that it wouldn't. Roman had lost a lot of blood, too much. Drops of cold sweat were sparkling on the tall man's forehead, showing Dean that his boyfriend already had fallen into a psychically shock.

 _And he cries  
kiss it all better  
I'm not ready  
to go_

 _It's not your fault love  
you didn't know  
you didn't know_

"D-D'n … h-ha-h ..", Roman coughed. Blood was coming out of his mouth, running out of the corners of his mouth. "A-Ar-gh … h-hur-ts … s-so … b-b- … h-hah …" the Samoan gasped, while he was grabbing his boyfriend's shirt with all his remained strength, turning onto his side to avoid himself from chocking. Tears were running out of the corner of his eyes, getting soaked up by the lunatic's shirt, while Roman was pulling himself even closer.  
"W-Why …", the blonde cried, burying his face deeply inside the tall man's black hair, "P-Plea-se … R-Ro … w-why … wh-y d-did y-you … d-do t-that …?" More tears were streaming over Dean's cheeks, knowing his boyfriend was dying inside his arms and there was nothing he could do about it.  
"B- … 'c-cau-se …", the Samoan whispered almost inaudible, " …'c-caus-e … I l-lo-ve … y-you D-D'n …"

 _He cries_  
 _stay with me …  
Stay with me_

"N-No R-Ro …!", Dean screamed in despair, breaking down on top of his boyfriend's lifeless body. "P-Plea-se … I-I l-love y-you …", he cried loudly and threw himself tighter against Roman's chest, knowing that the Samoan could no longer hear him, because his pierced heart had stopped beating.

 _He couldn't bring him back with a bullet to his heart …  
He holds on to a memory_

 _All it is, is a memory …_  
 _And he cries_  
 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_  
 _Stay with me …_

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! *heart***

 **What do you think will happen next?  
I see you in the reviews ;)!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hah … h-hah!", Dean gasped loudly, when he startled from his nightmare, bathed in cold sweat. Hectically the lunatic turned over to the Samoan's side of the bed, just to find it empty.  
"R-Ro …" Dean caught his breath, still captured in the intensity of his bad dream. _What if it hadn't been just a dream …?  
_ Still hearing the ear-splitting shot in his ears, the horrified lunatic stared down on his shivering hands, expecting there was still sticking Roman's red blood to them. _His boyfriend just had died in his arms …_  
"R-Ro …" Dean stumbled out of bed, his choked voice not more than a whisper, "R-Ro …" The wooden floor beneath his bare feet was cold, filling the corridor with toddling noises whenever Dean was making a swaying step towards the lightened living room.

"R-Ro." The younger man's knees gave way, when finally had pushed the creaking door open, finding the Samoan peacefully reading on his arm chair in front of the fire place, "Y-You're … a-a-alive."  
"Dean." Roman quickly put the book aside, surprised to find his boyfriend awake at such a late hour, "Babe, what's wrong?" The tall man was instantly at his side, taking the distraught blonde into his arms.  
"Y-Y- … a-a-l've …" Was all that left Dean's lips, before he buried his face deeply inside Roman's chest, bursting into tears.

 _And he cries  
kiss it all better…_

"Shshsh babe … shhhh …", the Samoan tried to calm his boyfriend, starting to cover the lunatic's head with soft kiss, " …. shhh it's okay …"  
"H-H-He … y-y-you … b-b-blo-od … b-b-bloo- …", Dean stuttered incomprehensively, causing Roman to pull the blonde even closer.  
"Shhh, calm down babe … did you have another nightmare?", Roman asked softly, feeling his shirt getting soaked more and more by salty tears .  
"Uhh- … uhuun …", the younger man sobbed heartbreakingly, gasping for air, while the tall man started rocking him soothingly inside his tight embrace.

… _and he kisses his face  
and says "Everything will be alright" …_

"Shhh … it's over honey …"Gently Roman took Dean's face in his hands, covering his salty skin with even more lovingly kisses, "… everything will be alright …"  
"H-H-He … i-it … w-was h-h-him … R-R-o …" The lunatic cried almost hysterically, still haunted by the pictures of the shooting, " … h-he sh-sh-shot … y-you …"  
"Shhh babe … I know … I know …", the tall man sympathetically stroked over Dean's messy hair, hearing how the lunatic's shallow breathing was increasing even more, " … but it's over … I'm right here babe … it was just a nightmare…"

 _And he cries  
kiss it all better …_

"Shhh, babe … slow your breathing down … slow it down …", Roman whispered firmly, feeling that his boyfriend was close to having a panic attack, " … shhh … everything's okay honey … just breathe …" The Samoan had leant his forehead against Dean's, looking him right in the eyes.  
"I-I c-c-can-n't- …", the blonde gasped, getting aware of the lack of oxygen.  
"Yes you can babe.", Roman murmured, before he captured his boyfriend's trembling lips into a sudden kiss, causing Dean to hold his breath for a quick second.

"I knew you could do it ...", the tall man smiled, softly wiping away one of the last tears on Dean's cheeks, when the younger man's breathing slowly went back to normal.  
"T-Thank you …", Dean whispered, before he pressed himself tightly against Roman's warm chest, " … I … love you …"  
"I love you, too, honey.", his boyfriend murmured softly , lifting the younger man up into his arms, "Let's get you back in bed. I know how tired you are."  
"N-No, I don't want to go back t-to sleep." The lunatic tightly took hold of Roman's shirt, scared he once again could be haunted by nightmare.

 _He cries  
stay with me until I fall asleep  
stay with me _

"It's okay Dean.", Roman smiled comforting, "I'll be sleeping right next to you … keeping you safe." Gently he put the lunatic down onto the covers, throwing the blanket over him, before the tall man crawled beneath it as well.

… _stay with me until I fall asleep  
stay with me_

Soothingly and in a gentle rhythm Roman's thumb circled over Dean's hair, while the Samoan tightly embraced the lunatic's curled up body like a spoon.  
"Hmmm …", Dean sighed quietly, while Roman could feel his breaths became deeper with every minute until the blonde fully had drifted off to sleep.  
"I'll keep you save babe …", the tall man whispered almost inaudibly, when he pulled his boyfriend even closer, making sure that no nightmare could sneak itself into Dean's dream world without him noticing.  
"Sweet dreams love.", Roman breathed, before he also fell asleep – his warm body wrapped tightly around the blonde - shielding his boyfriend from any harm.

 _Stay with me_

* * *

 **He** **y guys** **! :D  
First of all thanks for reading! That was the last chapter of this two-shot sequel :)  
Secondly ... your last reviews were ... just amazing! Thank you so much for that!  
And luckily you were all right with your good guesses. Thankfully this was all a dream and Roman's there for our poor, frightened lunatic *heart* Writing Ambreigns makes me so happy *hmmm*  
**

 **I know it took long again, until I could upload this. But your endless patience honors me even more *hug*  
A special thanks to my lovely Dory here, who always pushes me when I'm not feeling too well or demotivated *thanks girl***

 **I love to read from you in the reviews :).  
Hopefully seeing you soon (planing on putting the promised sequel for "Just a little fight" up next)**

 **Liz**


End file.
